Reminder
Reminder: Part 1 -- aphasicCommerce AC began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:42 -- 00:43 AC: «Hello, Serios?» 00:43 GG: Hmmm? Ah. Right. Miss. Liskar.... 00:43 AC: «Er, are you alright?» 00:43 GG: What. Did. You. Contact. Me. About? 00:43 AC: «Um.» 00:44 GG: That. Seems. To. Be. A. Constant. Question. That. I. Have. Been. Getting. Lately. 00:44 GG: Wait. I. Had. Given. You. A. Task.... That.... Task..... 00:44 AC: «Yes, uh.» 00:45 AC: «The letter situation?» 00:45 GG: .... 00:46 GG: You. Can. Be. Rest. Assured. Actually. That. Your. Services. Will. Not. Be. Necessary.... The. Information. Needed. Was. Given. By. That. Harlot. Oracle.... 00:46 AC: «...» 00:46 AC: «Ah..» 00:46 AC: «I see...» 00:46 GG: It. Seems. So. Much. Had. Happened. Recently. It. Slipped. My. Mind. That. The. Letter. Task. Ever. Existed. And. That. I. Had. Given. It. To. You.... 00:47 GG: And. That. There. Was. A. Certain. Troll. I. Should. Have. Punished. For. Ever. Placing. Me. Into. This. Situation. To. Begin. With. 00:47 AC: «I had been unable to get online to askkkk about it again but.» 00:48 GG: If. It. Is. Unfinished. Do. Not. Worry.... You. Can. Do. As. You. Like. With. It.... And. You. Will. Still. Be. Compensated. For. The. Time.... 00:49 AC: «It is certainly not unfinished.» 00:49 GG: That. Is. More. Regrettable. Then. 00:49 AC: «That's what's my problem right now.» 00:50 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Understand. 00:51 AC: «I need to give this to someone.» 00:59 AC: «I put a little bit.. too much effort into this, possibly.» 00:59 AC: «Too much, er. Heart.» 01:01 GG: But. I. Have. No. More. Need. For. It.... What. Would. I. Do. With. A. Letter. Meant. For. Someone. I. Hold. No. Flush. Feelings. For? 01:06 AC: «Ah, yes, you're right of kkkourse..» 01:06 AC: «I need to kkontakt someone else for a moment then» 01:08 GG: If. There. Is. Nothing. Else.... I. Have. Suddenly. Realized. I. Have. Other. Business. To. Attend. To.... 01:09 GG: A. Personal. Revelation. As. It. Were. 01:09 AC: «No, it's fine.» 01:09 GG: I. Thank. You. Again. For. What. Ended. Up. Being. An. Unnecessary. Service. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 01:09 -- Reminder: Part 2 -- aphasicCommerce AC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:06 -- 01:06 AC: «Hello, Nyarla, are you around?» 01:07 CC: Oh, yeah, hey! 01:07 CC: Wasp's up? 01:07 AC: «So, I have a letter that seems unecessary now..» 01:08 CC: Oooh, yeah 01:08 CC: Really sorry about it 01:08 CC: I wanted to tell you, but it's been really hectic 01:08 CC: And you hadn't seemed to be on when I did have downtime 01:09 AC: «It's fine.» 01:09 AC: «I enjoyed writing it. A bit too much, maybe.» 01:09 AC: «I need to» 01:09 AC: «give this to someone.» 01:10 CC: Have any customers in need of a flushed letter? 01:10 CC: At least you thought it wasp fun, huh? 01:10 AC: «Those are not usually things people kkkome to me for.» 01:10 AC: «Please just.» 01:10 AC: «Takke it.» 01:10 CC: Not sure what good it'll do me, but hey, sure 01:11 -- aphasicCommerce AC sent file: LetterFSerios.tocx -- 01:11 -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file LetterFSerios.tocx -- 01:11 CC: ... 01:11 CC: Wait a minute 01:11 AC: «It might be.. a little long.» 01:12 CC: that's fine 01:12 AC: «Don't let the file name fool you.» 01:12 CC: Thanks 01:12 CC: the name is fine 01:12 CC: And message me later 01:12 CC: Or I'll message you 01:12 CC: I uhh, bzz, I hope 01:12 CC: something came up 01:12 CC: buzz -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 01:12 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Liskar Category:Serios